omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Rinka Hayami
Rinka Hayami is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Statistics *'Name': Rinka Hayami *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': July 12 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 158 cm (5'2") *'Weight': 47 kg (104 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Orange-Brown *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Markswoman *'Standard Equipment': Widow Belt *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Widow Gauntlets, Shock Bite, Spark Rush, Strike Vector, Shock Therapy, Covert Catch *'Voice Actor': Shiho Kawaragi Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Hayami has medium-length wavy orange-brown hair worn in low pigtails, green eyes and light skin. She wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a gray blazer with lined-black edges over a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, gray mini skirt with black-lined edges, black knee high socks, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Hayami is a cold and serious girl who stands out for her marksmanship. She's very stoic, businesslike, and professional and has been compared to a working adult along with Chiba. She's quiet and calm and has been shown to be straightforward. Despite her cold outlook, she does indeed have a much softer side to her personality as shown in the picture of her cheerfully holding a kitten. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Master Marksman Specialist: Hayami is the best markswoman among all the girls of Class 3-E (and third best in the class), scoring 101/200 in a test in June. She has a good balance of accuracy in her fingers and good kinetic vision and is said to be an excellent soldier capable of taking down any moving target albeit her accuracy and range were lower than Chiba's, who was more proficient in sniping compared to her. Her abilities have even earned her the praises of Lovro, a hitman dealer and a retired assassin. She also demonstrates she can fire accurately even from difficult positions such as hanging upside down from a tree. Widow Belt: An Equipment-type Superpower that takes the form of a unique utility belt based on the design of Marvel heroine Black Widow. *'Widow Gauntlets': Hayami's main weapon of choice from her Widow Belt. It contains two wrist gauntlets that can fire electroshocks, delivering powerful electrical discharges, streams of gas, or explosive pellets. They are well-used with Hayami's balance and kinetic vision that can shoot even from 50 meters. *'Widow Batons': A pair of Escrima sticks that glow light-blue and have the same electrical properties as her Widow Gauntlets. *'Special Moves': **'Widow Gauntlets': Hayami fires one of the three main projectile (electricity, gas or explosive) functions from her gauntlets at her designated target. **'Shock Bite': Hayami electrifies her gauntlets and performs a quick jab at close-range, creating a burst of electricity on her opponent. **'Spark Rush': Hayami pulls out her batons and swings them upward, damaging and partially paralyzing her foe it hit on the spot. **'Strike Vector': Hayami jumps forward and does a front flip that passes through attacks, which enables her to catch her opponents off-guard. **'Shock Therapy': Hayami uses the grappling hook function on her gauntlets, snatching her opponent before she pulls forward and delivers a strong punch charged with electricity. **'Covert Catch': Hayami leaps forward, landing on top of her foe's shoulders and grabbing their head between her legs before pulling out her electrified batons. Hayami then uses the batons to electrocute the opponent before spinning them waround with her legs and slamming them into the ground. Expert Spy: Expert Assassin: Expert Martial Artist: Expert Knife Specialist: Hayami is scored joint third for knifework with Hinano Kurahashi and Toka Yada. Master Acrobat: Multilingualism: Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Ryunosuke Chiba *Nagisa Shiota *Yuzuki Fuwa In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Sniper Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters